The Fairly Oddparents (season 11)
The 11th season of The Fairly Oddparents takes place where season 10 had left off. Voice Cast Members * Tara Charendoff = Timmy Turner, Sanjay's Mother, Nicky Taylor, Tad Johnson and Poof Cosma (voices) * Daran Norris = Cosmo Cosma, Anti-Cosmo, Crash Nebula, Jorgen Von Strangle, Mr. Buxaplenty and James Turner (voices) * Susanne Blakeslee = Wanda Cosma, Lola Dinkleberg, Anti-Wanda, Mrs. Buxaplenty and Edith Turner (voices) *Jason Marsden = Chester MacBadbat (voice) *Gary Leroi Gray = A.J. Morris (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker = Sanjay, Elmer, Binky Abdul and Sanjay's Stepdad (voices) *Grey DeLisle Griffin = Vicky and Tootie Taylor, Happy Peppy Betty, Beth Waxelplax, Sammy Sweetsparkle, Mrs. Morris, Chad Robinson and Veronica Jones (voices) *Jim Ward = Micky Taylor and Chet Ubetcha (voices) *Dionne Quan = Trixie Tang (voice) *Gilbert Gottfried = Wendell Bender (voice) *Butch Hartman = Francis, the Ticket Seller, Dr. Rip Studwell and Dr. Bender (voices) *Carlos Alazraqui = Denzel Crocker, Sheldon Dinkleberg, Juandissimo Magnifico, the Mayor of Dimmsdale and Jonathan Tang (voices) *Rob Paulsen = Bucky MacBadbat, Happy Peppy Gary, Mark Chang and King Gripullon Chang (voices) *Kevin Michael Richardson = Mr. Morris (voice) *Jeff Bennett = Nathan, a male fairy with bright blue hair and Chloe's godfather (voice) *Jennifer Hale = Mona, a female fairy with bright purple hair and Chloe's godmother (voice) *Kath Soucie = Twinkie, a female fairy baby and female version of Poof and Chloe's godsister (voice) *Laraine Newman = Queen Jipjorrulac Chang (voice) *Kari Wahlgreen = Chloe Carmichael (voice) *Eric Bauza = Foop (voice) *Tom Kenny as Cupid (voice) *Cheri Oteri as Connie Carmichael (voice) *Mick Wingert = Clark Carmichael (voice) *Jane Carr = Mama Cosma (voice) *Dana Carvey = Schnozmo Cosma (voice) *Maddie Taylor = Sparky Turner and Anti-Sparky (voices) *Jay Leno = The Crimson Chin (voice) *Frank Welker = Chompy the Goat (goat sound effects) *S. Scott Bullock = Flappy Bob (voice) *Cree Summer Francks = Katrina Robinson (voice, ever since Susie Carmichael's voice on Rugrats and All Grown Up!) *Dannah Phirman = Missy Albertson (voice) Episodes * Episode 38: ''The Great Switcheroony''/''A Comic Magazine Launch (January 4, 2019)'' * Episode 39: ''Turner Vs. MacBadbat''/''Super Fast Race Challenge'''' (January 5, 2019)'' * Episode 40: ''Good Neighbor Turner''/''Valentine's Day Party Dance Off'' (February 1, 2019) * Episode 41: ''Vicky Loses Her Icky Again''/''Another Fairy Baby'''' (February 2, 2019) * Episode 42: ''Pranks off Limits/''Goat-Napped'' (March 1, 2019) * Episode 43: ''Detention Trouble''/''The Werewolf Girl'' (March 2, 2019) * Episode 44: ''Time Travel Power''/''Timmy the Vampire Killer'' (April 5, 2019) * Television Special: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: The Rise of the Mud Monster (April 6, 2019) * Episode 45: ''Crash Nebula the Game''/''Catman, We'll Never Forget About You'''' (May 3, 2019) * Episode 46: [[The Girl Who Cried Giant Chicken|''The Girl Who Cried Giant Chicken]]/''Dimmsdale Eating Contest'' (May 4, 2019) * Episode 47: ''Timmy and the Miniature Golf Tournament''/''Robot Action Trouble'' (June 7, 2019) * Episode 48: ''Foul Wish-Mouth''/''Chimpified Again'' (June 8, 2019) * Episode 49: ''Stay Awake or You're Gonna Get It''/''Completely Voiceless'' (July 5, 2019) * Episode 50: ''A Town Square Fair''/Chester's Ripped Pants (July 6, 2019) * Episode 51: ''Revenge on the School Bully''/''Squeakers In Memoriam'''' (August 2, 2019) * Episode 52: [[A Movie Too Far|''A Movie Too Far]]/''Chester and AJ's Revenge'''' ''(August 3, 2019) * Episode 53: Toon for the Misbehavin’/Cat Star Bright Category:The Fairly OddParents